Secrets to be Told
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: When Jace, the most cockiest, player in his school, finds another Shadow Hunter girl Clary, what will he do When Jace learns to trust her, will he keep her secrets that the Clave could use to find the man that enslaved him? He always wonders, why do her eyes look so familiar? With his sister hounding on him will he leave with Clary? It's a deadly choice between family, and love.
1. Chapter 1

o.O.o

He woke up. Just another party. But all he could remember was the blonde haired bitch Kaelie trying to get into his pants. Really? Even though he was the biggest player, he needed his space at times. He looked around the room. Thank god, he stared at his room in the Institute.

He could tell from his squeaky clean room, the white walls, perfectly made bed, and the photo of his dad on his dresser. Stephen Herondale. He had died when Jace was ten, that was before Mayrse and Robert Lightwood took him in. Now he lived here, in the New York Institute, going to parties with his sister Izzy, and going to some stupid mundane school. His eyes widened. School.

He looked at the clock. 7:49. Oh shit. School starts at 8:00! He quickly slipped out of his track pants from last night and slipped on a pair of jeans. He changed from a stained white collared shirt, to a gray cotton t-shirt. He picked up his phone and his school bag, and head to the kitchen.

When he arrived only his brother, Alec was there. He smiled when he walked in. "Some party, eh?" He smirked at his brothers remark. "Unless if you add, countless girls trying to undo my pants, and being so drunk you can't remeber what happend then yes, some party." Now Alec's smile turned into a wicked grin.

Alec handed something wrapped in a paper towel to him. "Here it's just some toast, you need to eat and we need to go." They ran down the hallways, racing to the front doors as if they were kids again. They stopped at the front doors. Alec finally pushed them open and they stepped out into the morning, summer breeze.

o.O.o She looked around the class. She was the only one there. She came here every morning. The Dance Studio. Clary was really into dancing, and drawing.  
She was the top dancer in her class. Only with the help of runes. Percision, lightness of touch, and gracefullness, were all of the black swirls twisting down her back. She palced them there so no one would know she was a Shadow Hunter.

Stupid mistakes before caused her to attend this stupid school. People accidently seeing her marks, people seeing her collection of seraph blades, and finally people knowing that you live in a magical house with her brother.

But she loved it here. She would dance all day, and all night. She loved the scenery from the windows, to goregus enough to draw.  
She had to present a dance today, so she was practising extra hard. She was dancing to Heart Attack by Demi Lavato. Her teacher said the song must have some meaning to you. And it did. It reminded her that she had the biggest crush on a boy. Well not just any boy, a Shadow Hunter boy. Jace Lightwood.

His sister was in her dance class. Izzy Lightwood. They didn't know that Clary was a Shadow Hunter. But she knew everything about them. How Jace was enslaved by Jonathan Morgestern, how Izzy loves a vampire, how Alec's gay for the high warlock of Brooklyn. Jonathan made a replica of Clary to send to make Jace love her so his plans could run smoothly.

It was nothing but illusion. Clary Fairchild never exsisted, but Clary Morgestern did and she was wicked like her brother. She heard the door open.  
She quickly turned around. There was her vampire friend, Simon. He was also wicked like Clary, and he faked the whole "thing" when the replica Clary was sent out.

He smiled at her "Still practising?" She never understood how no one noticed that he was a vampire. He had cold skin, no pulse, and the colour was practically sucked out of his skin. But she didn't mind, because they were best friends.

"Yes," She hit him sarcastically on the shoulder."I need to practise." He smiled a fanged grin at her that shone out like a star.

o.O.o

Izzy was watching through the small crack of the door. He could see her nemises and her crush. She wached as Simon was talking to Clary. She was eavsedropping.

"I need to practise." She could see his toothed grin. "Well I think those runes give you all the practise you need." He pulled her shirt down right at her collar bone where she could see the tiniest angelic power rune. She gasped.

Clary smiled "Well, I am sorry if there is not a rune for dancing. That would be great. Also a sleep rune would be good." He smiled "Nightmares, again Clare?"

She smiled "Yeah, I also hit my leg yesterday comming out my door," She paused, to grab her stele and hand it to him,"You mind?" He smiled and lifted up her shirt at the back, "No problem." Izzy stared as at least 20 runes were drawn down her back. She watched as Simon traced an iratze on her back.

"Ah," she sighed with relief, "Much better, my brother would draw one for me, he was drunk. Do you know how much wine he will drink?"  
He smiled "Not enough."  
She got her stele back just as Izzy was racing down the halls to her brothers lockers. So that was it. Clary Thompson is a Shadow Hunter.  



	2. Chapter 2

**o.O.o**

She caught up with her brothers, who were heading to their classes. When she got there she was out of breath. "Guys!" They both turned at her. "What Iz?" Alec groaned.

Izzy whispered "Clary Thompson, is... a Shadow... Hunter." Alec and Jace both stared. Jace blurted "No. She is the most popular girl in school, do you really think that?"

She stared at them "I saw! She has marks, going all the way down her back! I swear to the Angel!" They both looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I will show you," She finally caught her breath. "We have dance performance today, and she's preforming. You will see her marks!" Jace looked at Alec,  
"Girls in slutty clothes, dancing for me? This is my kind of preformance."

She smiled and ran to her first class.

**o.O.o**

Jace had been sitting, staring at his text book trying to solve the equations. But all he could think about was Clary. How was she his secret crush for over a year!  
And now he knows she's a Shadow Hunter! Really? Then why doesn't she live at the Institute?  
Jace received a text, which shot him out of his thoughts.

_-Hey Jace. As soon as the bell rings meet me outside the dance studio_-**I**

He was about to respond when the bell rang. He was the first to leave. He was waiting with his sister moments later. Alec came shortly.  
"Ready?" She said questioningly. "Yeah." Alec said.

They walked in and took their seats. Jace was getting ready for anything. He had expected a group of girls to walk through the door, but moments later the whole football team walked through the doors and took their seats. Izzy smiled as Simon walked in the doors with the rest of the football team.

Simon didn't even notice her but moved to take his seat. Jace could tell she was angry. Just then the lights went out, and Jace could hear the click of high heels as the girls took the stage. The music started,

'So I'm puttin my defenses up, cause I don't want to fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack.' And all the girls took their place.

After an amazing show all of the girls walked off except for an attractive red head. There stood Clary Thompson.  
The teacher asked her, "Okay, so your song had to had some meaning." She looked at Clary, "So what was the meaning to you, Mrs. Thompson?"

She looked to the teacher "Well Mrs. Abbernocky, the meaning of the song was obviously love." Now she looked to the crowd where she looked at Jace, quickly.  
She continued " Well the lyrics 'But you, make me want to act like a girl painting my nails and wear high heels for you.' I would say a guy could make any girl go crazy, even me." He was shocked. The most popular girl in the school had a crush! On who?

She finished "So I chose this song because the guy I think about, makes me go crazy." And with that she walked off the stage.

Izzy started squeaking with delight, "Did you see them!? They were all down her back!" Alec responded "Yeah me and Jace saw them." Jace wasn't even paying attention.  
Thank god Alec saved him. Alec and Iz walked backstage leaving Jace to catch up.

* * *

**Well this is actually pretty fun to write this one! Because Clary is wicked! Funny story I finished writing this earlier today, but I went and saw Despicable Me 2 so I kinda skipped out! But it's up for those of you that are enjoying it!**

-Melaina :3


	3. Chapter 3

**o.O.o**

Clary found her dressing table back stage. She fixed her knotted hair, and re-did her make up. She looked all around for her necklace. The Morgestern ring, the replica Clary received from Jace. She now wore it everyday. She groaned when she couldn't find it. She picked up her phone, and dialed the number.

She put it on speaker phone, as she continued to looked for it. _"Hello?_" Said the voice on the other line. "Hey it's me, have you seen my necklace?"  
He chuckled _"That actually means something to you? Really?_" She groaned "Do you have it or not Seb?" She could feel his wicked grin through the phone.

_"Yes I do. You left it on the kitchen counter_." She yelped with rage. "You could of told me before I left! Seriously Seb?"  
He chuckled

**o.O.o**

Izzy, Alec, and Jace crept behind a curtain as they stared listening to the conversation.

A masculine voice replied _"What? I thought you knew!"_ She picked up the phone, "Oh I am gonna beat you when I get home." The voice sounded familiar to Jace, "_Oh really little sister?_" She smiled "You're on bro. Just be warned, I am getting much better with long swords and hand to hand combat."

Izzy and Alec looked confused. Why would she need to fight? The voice continued. _"Hey, that's only because you have the best teacher, me._" She smiled,  
"I will see you when I get home." His voice was normal "_Okay, be safe Clarissa_." She nodded "Okay, bye." She clicked the phone off.

She turned her attention to the mirror before yelling "It's not nice to eavesdrop Iz. You know better." Iz came out and replied "It's not nice to keep secrets, Clare."  
She smiled and face them. "Man I have never met your brothers before Iz. I am Clarissa Thompson." Alec replied "Lying again?"

She frowned "What do you need?" Iz responded "The truth, what are you?" Clary spoke up "Ah, you saw them," She lifted up her shirt at the back. "You noticed I bear the marks of the Nephilim. Good for you. But I hide mine better than yours."

Izzy's face grew slightly pink with anger. "What is your real name?" Clary smiled her gorgeous grin, "I bear the same name as my brother." She turned to Jace.  
"You would know."

Alec looked confused, just like his sister. Now Jace knew why she was so familiar. Jonathan Morgestern had a sister, who he was in love with. He sounded horrified "Clary?" She smiled.

"Yes, my name is Clarissa Morgestern. And my brother is Jonathan Morgestern." Iz spoke up "That's not true. Clary Fray was enslaved by her brother until she died.  
You are not her." Clary smiled once again. She told them about how Clary Fray was a replica, and how she was the real thing, and how it was all a lie. And also how she was herself when Jace was enslaved by her brother. How she fought with them against Mirek. How she walked with Jace through the streets of Italy.  
And how she still lived in that house. His cheeks went pink when he remembered her, in the boat in Italy. That was really her.

Jace was stunned. His true Clary stood in front of him. Alive. He remembered seeing her face as she slowly died, and Jonathan laughing and disappearing.

She smiled "Shocked? Well you should be.' She walked off giving Jace a flirty wink. How was this possible? He had to find out more about her. He could feel his heart racing when ever he was around her. He wondered if she felt anything for him. Then the bell rang.

**o.O.o**

At the sound of the last dismissal bell she was off. To her usual spot, behind the bleachers. She drew the portal rune. A huge door opened revealing the inside of a house. She stepped through. She heard the portal close behind her. She saw her brother laying on the couch, sleeping. She dropped her bag onto the kitchen counter,  
and walked over to him. She slapped his face. He shot up looking around, until his eyes met Clary's. "Oh hey." She smiled "Hey? That's all I get?" He smiled and kissed her nose, "Yes. So what's new?"

She needed to get it off of her chest, "They know." His smirk faded "They know your a Shadow Hunter." He paused, to glare into her eyes. "Ah, you told them about the replica thingy. When was this?" "After I got off of the phone with you." She replied.

He waved a hand "It's okay." She sighed with relief, "Man you look scared, did you think I was going to yell?" She tried to get away from the conversation.  
She stared out the tiny kitchen window. "Where are we?" He smiled "Well we are in Prauge, again." She frowned, "I hate the food here." "We have leftovers from Paris.  
And your stupid necklace is on the counter."

She picked it up hastily, and slid it on her neck. She felt better. She needed to change out of her dirty school clothes. So without another word from her brother,  
she set off to the glass stairs. Her room was Jace's old room. She loved the smell of it. His cologne mixed with soap. That's why she moved into here.  
Now instead of it being all nice and neat, it was a tad messy. Not too messy but a lot more than when Jace was here. She changed from her school clothes into a pair of black leggings, a pair of black boots, and a blue tank top. She washed off her make up and put her hair into a messy bun. She crept back downstairs.

She went into the fridge, not minding her brother and grabbed a glass of wine. Man did she find the taste bitter, but she was so used to it now.

She flopped on the couch and started blaring music. Her brother just stared at her. She smiled "May I help you?" He stared back "What happened? You look different."

She paused the music, " I don't know. Maybe I just need some fresh air. Care to join me?" He smiled, "Sure Clare." She closed her eyes, as Jonathan watched the walls melt into a city street.

She tugged his arm, "You got money?" He looked confused, but he was hard to read. "Yeah why?" She laughed "You need a wardrobe update." He smiled "Do I dress that bad?" She gave him a friendly smile in return, "No, I want you to start picking me up from school."

He sighed "I don't want to get near some mundane school!" She smiled, "Well people are getting suspicious why I go behind the bleachers all of the time.  
Just you need to pick me up and drive to another place where we can teleport home." He smiled "Just don't make me look like Barbie."

She squeaked with joy, and tugged him to the nearest clothing shop.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! This whole FanFic I hope is good and meets you guys expectations!**

**-Mela ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**o.O.o **

Jonathan opened his eyes. It was around one o'clock in the morning. He heard a tap on his door. He lugged himself out of bed and swung the door open. There stood his short sister. She was crying. He pulled her close. She always had nightmares. He could remember the countless nights of his sister falling asleep beside him, and him carrying her to her bedroom. He swung her into his arms, and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." He whispered. He circled his fingers around the small of her back. She relaxed as he brushed tears off her face. She fell asleep once again. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to move her, so he fell asleep right there beside his sister. He was glad that he had one. He never liked the thought of being alone.

**o.O.o**

She woke up. Coincidentally right beside her brother. She pulled his arm from on top of her, and snatched his stele from his nightstand. She placed a soundless rune on her inner wrist. She placed it back down, and crept out of his room.

She made breakfast for her, and her brother leaving his on the grabbed her bag and got changed in the downstairs bedroom. She plucked her stele from her bag and found the door in the kitchen. She drew the open rune and she flung out the door.

She was behind the bleachers once more where she sprinted to the front stairs. Countless people said 'hey!' to her, because she was just that popular.  
She ran to her locker as fast as possible. She had never been late. She tried her combination, when it didn't work. She tried it over and over and it still didn't work. Just then a hand came on her shoulder. "Why are you trying to pry open my locker Clary?"

She turned to face a gorgeous blonde haired boy, Jace. The one she had the biggest crush on. She turned towards a couple lockers down. There she saw her locker.  
She blushed and responded, "Sorry, I am just a little bit jumbled today. Forgive me." He smirked "Next time, just admit it."

"Admit what?" She asked questioningly. His beautiful smile grew wider. "That your trying to get into my locker."

She just smiled and walked to her locker. When she tried now, her lock was broken. She pulled out her stele and drew the opening rune on the back. It flung open,  
without haste. She smiled and grabbed her books before heading to class.

**o.O.o**

He had been waiting by the car for about thirty minutes. He was dressed in a white button up top and a pair of jeans, and on his feet were a pair of navy blue converse.  
He didn't care about the clothes. He just wanted to pick Clary up from school and leave. He had been leaning against the car looking around. Already four girls had come up to him and gave him their numbers. He didn't know he was that attractive.

A group of girls were heading towards Jonathan. And out of them all he saw Clary. She separated from the group, to where her brother was. Before she left, the girls started staring at Jonathan and conversing. He heard Clary "NO! HE'S MY BROTHER!" She moved away from the girls and towards Jonathan.

All of the girls left. She hopped in the passenger side door. Jonathan put the keys into the ignition, and started the black convertible.  
She smiled at him. "Really? I wasn't out here for ten minutes and you have 4 girls numbers?!" He smirked "It's not my fault I'm irresistible."

They were heading towards a red light when she replied "Ew that's nasty you're my brother!" He glanced to the car beside him. There sat Jace and Alec Lightwood.  
Clary flipped on her sunglasses. Jonathan knew they could hear them. She giggled "But anyway, girls phone numbers are mainstream." Jonathan could feel them staring at Clary and him. He didn't mind and neither did Clary.

"Since when did you you become a hipster miss 'Mainstream" She laughed "Hey don't be hateful, it's not my fault I am beautiful in my own way."  
The light changed and he stepped on the gas. He looked through the review mirror to see Jace's car. The were still eavesdropping.

He smiled "Do you wanna eat while we are here? I know you don't like the food from home." She smiled "Ohh! I haven't had take out in like forever! Chinese please?"  
He smirked "Sure little sis."

**o.O.o**

Jace followed Sebastian and Clary to a little Chinese diner. He sat down moments later, after they did. He sat with Alec. "So that's Sebastian?"  
Jace replied "Mm hm."

Alec stared at him. Jace couldn't take his eyes off of him. He tried to listen in on their conversation.

Clary started "Yum. I haven't had Chinese in forever! Sebastian smirked "You could of asked for it. I would of got it for you." She smiled at him "No, I thought you hated being near anything mundane."

He replied "No that isn't true. I went clothes shopping with you yesterday!" She whispered "But that was in Prague Seb." Jace's eyes widened. They are living in the house Jace was enslaved in. The teleporting house that could take you anywhere.

He grinned "That counts! And also we still need to go shopping, again." Her face went blank as she popped some noodles in her mouth "Why?"

"Just for some stuff. And then we can go party." She smirked "I think I know where," She paused and started whispering, "The Bone Chandelier?"

He winked, "Only the best for us." Jace could remember that club, like the back of his hand. He remembered Clary and him dancing, and Sebastian running off for business. He remembered Clary, in the little booth with him.

They stopped talking just as Jace ran out of the diner and to his car. With Alec running after him.

**o.O.o**

Sebastian was beautiful. She had just realized that when they were driving to a secret spot to transport home. She could see his hair all tousled from the wind.  
His piercing black eyes sparkled in the sunset. You could see his muscles under his skin flexing every time he gripped the steering wheel.

She had remembered drawing him and Jace over and over. Her thoughts raced out of her head when they stopped. They had stopped behind a church.  
"Really? A church?" He just smirked, and led her to the very back of the building.

He pointed to the wall "Go ahead do your thing little sis." She pulled her stele from her boot and traced the rune, which she had memorized by now.  
They stepped through the portal, and she slammed into the kitchen counter knocking the wind out of her."Ah. That looked like it hurt."

She regained her strength the punch him in the shoulder. He was knocked onto the floor. She smirked "Ah. That look like it hurt." Mimicking his tone.

He got up and brushed off his pants. "Oh, ha ha ha. Whatever." He flopped down onto the couch. She ran to the glass stairs "Hey where are you going Clare?"

She yelled down to him "Training room! I need to practice." "Okay." Was all he called back. She ran into the master bedroom, and knocked on the side of the wardrobe.

It opened revealing a set of stairs. She raced down them, closing the door behind her. She hopped into the dimly lit room. Weapons of all different types lined the walls. She grabbed some chakrams from the wall. She pulled out the training dummy, and set it about 30 feet away. She threw the chakrams one at a time.  
All of them hit dead center. She just needed to blow off some steam, and think of a plan to make Jace trust her once again.

* * *

**BAM! Next chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you did! Or don't, whatever! But I think this deserves a twist in the plot!? Doesn't it?****:) Okay fine maybe not, but there will be a twist soon! Mwahahaha!**

**~Melaina :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**P.S This is about ten minutes before Clary and Sebastian left the restaurant. Just letting all of you know :) And about the replica thing, Clary Fray was like an automaton from The Infernal Devices. So she was a robot programmed to make Jace fall in love with her. Sorry if that was confusing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**o.O.o**

Jace stepped into the drivers seat, and turned the key just as Alec got in. He sped away. Alec looked baffled "Jace what the fu-" "I remember now."

Alec turned to face him "What do you remember Jace?" He replied "The rune, the one to get into the house Sebastian held me and Clary in."  
Alec was quiet. "What does it look like?" Jace replied hastily "A rune, what do you think? I am trying not to loose it."

They sped home, and was there in a matter of minutes. He raced inside the Institute's large oak doors. Him and Alec raced to the roof. When they were there Jace whipped out his stele and started drawing the rune on the far wall. Alec stared as he slashed lines across the stone. Moments later he stepped back, admiring his work. Then a portal opened. He whispered "Yes! It worked!" He looked at Alec, "I need to go. I need you to go back to the restaurant and text me when they leave, okay?"

Alec nodded and raced back downstairs. He plunged his body through the darkness.

He slammed against the ground. When he looked up, he could see the kitchen. He remembered countless mornings being that "thing" Sebastian controlled.  
He walked upstairs, only to check out his old room. He walked up the glass staircase. He opened the first door. His room smelt like him, but with a mix of girl.

He looked around, expecting it to be untouched from when he occupied it but it looked like some one lived in here. He saw drawings of two boys scrawled all over the floor, and runes hanging up on the walls. He saw girls clothes thrown all over, and a picture on the wall. The one of him and Clary, sitting on the Institute steps.

He knew this was Clary's room. He read poems that were strung on the walls, about him. About his hair, his personality, his everything.  
Oh my Angel. She had a crush on him!

He zoned out to answer his text.

_-Hey they are on their way, get out!_**-A**

He read the bottom, _Sent 5 minutes ago_. Crap! He had to leave. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard voices from down stairs. Clary and Sebastians.

He was about to trace the rune on the wall when he heard some one racing up the steps. He quickly ducked inside her wardrobe.  
He watched as Clary stepped in her room.

She took off her boots and tied her hair up. She looked around the floor. She looked under the bed and found a dagger. She slid it into her belt, and continued to search her floor. She found a piece of paper and hung it on the wall. I was a drawing of her and Jace. Her and Jace in Central Park, training.

He wondered, what if it wasn't just a fake of her, what if she was there the whole time? She looked into the bathroom and walked in. She came out with a tank top, and shorts. Obviously her dance clothes. She walked over to the wardrobe. As soon as she opened it Jace cupped his hand over her mouth.

She squeaked before going silent. He whispered "I am sorry if this is awkward, but can you not yell and scream when I take my hand off?"  
She nodded, as he slowly took his hand off of her mouth. She pulled him out of the wardrobe and onto the bed "_Why are you here_?" She whispered.

He smirked "_Not happy to see me? Well I was just dropping by_." She blushed _"If my brother sees you he will murder you! Do you know what will happen?_" She looked worried. _"He could hurt you! Are you stupid!?_" He smirked _"By stupid you mean smart enough to remember the rune to open the door to your girlfriends, magical house? Then yes, very stupid._"

_"Wait,_" She looked at him _"Did you call me your girlfriend_?" He smiled _"I thought you would like it considering, all of the poems and pictures you have of me."_

She blushed, _"Come on, you got to get home before my brother finds you_." They crept out into the hallway, to walk into the master bedroom. She knocked on the wardrobe._"Get in there. I will make me brother leave the house, then you can go out the front door and go home._" She turned away as he pulled her wrist "_Clary_?"

She turned him "_What?_" He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. He looped his hands around her back as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled back and whispered "_That's why I called you my girlfriend_." She blushed and ran downstairs, giving Jace the message to hide.

**o.O.o**

She booked it downstairs smudging the blush off her face. She almost feel on Sebastian, "SEB! I need you to go out!" He smirked, getting off of the couch.  
"And why is that?" She continued "I ran out of drawing paper an I need you to also but another black skirt, you know the ones I wear for dance. I ripped mine with a chakram."

He smiled "Sure, I will be back ." He opened the front door and stepped out. "JACE!" He ran downstairs. She opened the door and ushered him out it. He winked at her and smirked, "I will see you tomorrow, babe." She blushed as he dissapeared. She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks guy for viewing and I will get to you with another chapter. I was going to make this a really long chapter, but I decided to put a plot twist in the next one! Thanks to my friend Caz, for going crazy about this fanfic. And you should check hers out too! Go to s/9443961/7/ if you want to read it! It's called everything changed and I really enjoy it so I thought you guys would too!**

**~Melaina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**o.O.o**

He escaped the darkness and stumbled across the ground. When he regained his balance a voice started talking to him. "So, I see you were with my sister, Herondale."  
He stared into Sebastians eyes, "Why do you care Morgestern? Shouldn't you be buying that skirt now?"

He smirked "Later. But I need to know something from you." Jace smiled "That's like making a deal with the devil."  
Sebastian stared back into Jace's eyes "You know the Clave is looking for me right? Of course now you know where I am." He never let his piercing eyes stray away from Jace's. "If you want her to stay, you will keep this quiet. But if you tell, have fun never seeing her again."

Jace gulped "Okay, I swear." He smiled "Good. If you tell anyone, we will dissapear forever." And with that he jumped off the roof and was out of sight.  
Probably going to buy the skirt.

When he walked downstairs Alec asked "What happened?" Jace had to lie if he wanted to see Clary again. "The rune I drew, teleported me to some cafe across town.  
When I tried to portal back, it didn't work, so I had to walk." Alec groaned, "We could of really found him Jace. Now we are probably never going to see him again!"

He smirked "I am tired from walking, so I am going to sleep. Good night Alec." He walked up to his bedroom, where all he could do was think about Clary.

**o.O.o **

Sebastian wanted Jace to stay away from his sister, but he was thinking how he could use this to his advantage. Was his sister happy with him? Why wasn't she happy enough with him? They could travel the world together, meet new people all across the globe. But why didn't she enjoy it?  
Maybe she wanted to be normal, with a boyfriend, and a high school, and friends.

But he didn't care. He didn't want normal.

**o.O.o**

She was sitting in the kitchen with, a mug off coffee in her hand. Alec sitting across from her.  
Jace burst into the room, looking exceptionally happy. Something was happening. He was never this happy.

"What is wrong with you? She started. He smiled "What am I not allowed to be happy? Says who?" She scowled at him "Hey all I know is somethings up. You haven't been in this kind of mood since we were young."

He looked at her while grabbing a piece of toast. "Well I don't know, I guess I woke up on the right side of the bed today." Alec looked at Iz "I don't know, he was like this last night too."

She grinned, part of this was her Jace. The other part, not so much. He grinned as he walked out of the room with Alec. She realized why. She was going to be late for school! She grabbed her bag and was out the door moments after Jace and Alec.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I was having writers block all day :/ I couldn't really get much done. I also had this craving for The Infernal Devices, so I went to my bookshelf and told myself "Your not leaving this room until you read all of them." So I finished the series for the fourth time in a couple of hours. :) I was finally complete. Pardon my weirdness **

**-Melaina :D**


	7. Chapter 7 (First ending)

**o.O.o**

Another boring day at school. Jace would always slip away from his siblings to be with her, to hold her, and to talk with her. She remembered the night before.

**_~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~_**

_ Clary sat there. Waiting for her brother to return. She sat on the couch with a glass of wine in hand and soft music played just to her liking._  
_She sat there and wondered if her life was ever going to be normal. Or if her and Jace could be a thing. She would probably never know._

_She turned just as Jonathan handed her a bag. She smiled "Thanks Seb." He smiled "I already know he was here. Don't try to lie."_  
_Her face went white, "What did you do?" He smirked wickedly "Nothing, just gave him a free pass to come here whenever he wants. As long as he doesn't tell, I won't hurt him."_

_She smirked "Since when was Jonathan Morgestern nice?" He sat down beside her and whispered into her hair "When it comes to family, I will do anything."_

_She smiled and got up, "Well then, I should be practising. See you in the morning Seb." He smiled "Until then Clare." She ran off to draw, instead of train._

**_~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_**

She smiled, when he met her behind the bleachers. "So ready to go to my place?" She whispered. He winked "Let's go then." She drew the rune and they hopped into the portal together. Little did they know 2 people watched as they left.

**o.O.o**

"He knows where Sebastian is." Alec mumbled "He's dating my enemy." Iz pointed out.  
They both stood in shock. Alec whipped out his phone and texted Jace.

-_Hey bro where are you? Mayrse is looking everywhere for you! She has your dinne_r**-A**

He quickly responded

_-Oh I am studying at a friends house, I will home late_r**-J**

He knew he could lie easy

_-What friend? Mayrse is freaking out she needs you home, now_!-**A**

_-Alright! I will be home in five minutes_-**J**

Alec and Izzy watched as he jumped out of the portal the same way he jumped in. Alec rushed up behind him and pinned him to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew where Sebastian was hiding!" His face was blank. He didn't respond. "JACE! YOU HAVE SECRETS WE COULD USE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?"

**o.O.o**

Jace knew that they would dissapear, if he told. So he played it silent. "Jace can you hear me?" Iz mumbled.  
He kept on playing it cool. Seconds felt like minutes, as if his whole world was slowing down.

Alec shook him "JACE ANSWER ME!" He could see how determined Alec was. He pulled his shirt out of Alec's reach and ran.  
He didn't know where just ran. He could hear Alec and Iz following him as he turned down an alley way. He ran up a ladder to the top of a building.

Alec and Iz wern't very good climbers. Jace ran to the edge of the building and hopped to the next one, leaving Alec and Iz tumbling up the ladder.

He tried to hop the next one but it was too far away. Just as Alec and Iz were racing to him a portal opened up. Clary stepped out.

In a dreamy voice she stated "Jace come with me. We can leave and never go back. You can stay with me, forever."

He smiled "I would like that" She held out her hand. He hapily took it and whispered "Goodbye Alec and Isabelle."

As he stepped through the portal Iz and Alec caught up to them. The portal shut as Alec whispered "This is not goodbye my Parabatai."

* * *

**Fear not! This is the first ending! The Alternate ending shall be posted soon! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Melaina :D**


	8. Chapter 8 (Alternate Ending)

_He didn't know where just ran. He could hear Alec and Iz following him as he turned down an alley way. He ran up a ladder to the top of a building._  
_Alec and Iz weren't very good climbers. Jace ran to the edge of the building and hopped to the next one, leaving Alec and Iz tumbling up the ladder._

_He tried to hop the next one but it was too far away. Just as Alec and Iz were racing to him a portal opened up. Clary stepped out._  
_In a dreamy voice she stated_

_"Jace come with me. We can leave and never go back. You can stay with me, forever."_

**o.O.o**

He couldn't decide. His family or his love. This felt like a dream, one he couldn't escape. All the lie's he was told, all of the mistakes he has made.

He looked at Clary "I will see you in the future my love." She smiled.  
"I will find you again Jace, and next time you will come with me."

The portal closed just as Alec and Iz caught up to him. "Jace are you okay?" His parabatai wondered. "Yeah I am fine. It just feels really strange."

Iz looked at him "What is strange?" He just smirked "Nothing let's go home." They climbed down the ladder, with Jace going down first.

When he descended Alec and Iz weren't there. Just Clary standing in front of him. "Jace wake up. Jace... Jace."

His world went black as he dropped to the ground.

Moments later his heavy eyes opened. He looked over the bed sheets to where Clary was getting changed. He smirked_ Just a dream_.

He heard Sebastians off key whistling from the kitchen. He probably drank too much wine. "Clary?" he mumbled.

"What are you doing up?" She whispered in return.

"You need your rest Jace," She walked over to him and pushed his hair out of his eyes "Back to bed." She kissed his forehead.  
She walked out of the room just when Jace closed his eyes, praying he wasn't going to have that dream once again.

* * *

**Which one did you like better? Leave your answer in the review box because I want to see which one you like better. All of you are lucky because I was just going to leave it at the first ending, but my friend coaxed me into writing another one. How did you like, where Jace wakes up still under Sebastians curse? And I will talk to you guys in another fanfic! **

**~Melaina :****D**

**P.S It really sucks when a fanfic is finished. :'(**


End file.
